Brittany
Overview Herrera, officially the Empire of Herrera or Herreran Empire, is a sovereign state located in Europe, bordered with Ireland, France and Germany. It has a population of 113,274,000 million people. Herrera, as a sovereign state, functions much like a monarchy, with it's constitutional capital in Lille, which is the country's second-largest cultural and commercial center, and it's governmental capital in London, which is the premier cultural and commercial center in the country. History The roots of Herrera can be traced back to the Hundred Years' War, when British soldiers invaded France. Numerous British soldiers remained in France, which would cause a claim of independence in the nearby future. Herrera was established as a monarchy in 1489, when a descendant of the French royal family, Charles VII of France in particular, was selected as the first monarch. After roughly one-hundred years of a monarchy, a republic took it's place. The first Herreran president to be elected was Alexander London. After 101 years of a republic, a traditional monarchy was restored by Maurice Leopold Beaumont the 1st. The country was yet again reformed to a republic a year before the outbreak of World War 2. World War Two Whilst officially neutral, the Herreran Republic was an avid supporter of the Axis. Herrera remained mostly neutral throughout the war, this however changed in 1940, shortly after Nazi Germany invaded and occupied the Kingdom of Belgium. The German government requested approval to move Army Group B and the 18th Army through Herreran territory as part of Fall Gelb. When the government denied, stating it would violate their neutrality, Nazi Germany declared war and invaded Herrera. Herrera joined the allies and held off the German army with French and British support, before surrendering on the 2nd of June, 1940. The government went into exile in the United Kingdom, establishing the Free Herreran Forces and the Herreran Resistance. The country was fully liberated on the 5th of September, 1944, and the government returned to the capital shortly afterwards. The Free Herreran Forces and the Herreran Resistance were reformed into the Herreran Armed Forces, under which they provided aid in liberating Belgium and the Netherlands. Central Pact The Herreran Republic announced it's membership of the Central Pact in February of 2016. Bosnian War During the Bosnian War, an armored and infantry regiment was sent to support Central Pact forces already fighting the war. After the war concluded both regiments were pulled out and sent back home. Panamanian War The Herreran Republic saw limited involvement in the Panamanian War, providing logistic support and a small amount of air support. After the conclusion of the war, the government sent construction workers and equipment to rebuild destroyed infrastructure in Boliverian-occupied Panama. New Hansa Conflict Herrera's air force was deployed to support Central Pact forces in their fight against the Global Corporate Military Union. After the GCMU's dissolvement, Herreran support returned home. Downfall of the Central Pact After a long period of decay, and Herrera's numerous attempts to keep it alive, the Herreran government accepted the Central Pact's fate. The sudden withdrawal of the Tchvonian's People Republic of Tchvonia, the long period of silence from the Republic of New Hansa and the Firebrand Confederation and finally the strained relation between most of the members, resulted in the eventual downfall of the Central Pact. Herrera, as the last standing member, announced it's dissolution in January of 2018. Modern Times Herrera is an Empire consisting of the Kingdom of England, Kingdom of Scotland, Kingdom of Wales, Kingdom of Northern Ireland, Kingdom of Belgium, Kingdom of the Netherlands, Commonwealth of Asana and the IAHE (Insular Areas of the Herreran Empire). Herrera is a big exporter of petroleum and minerals. Herrera is also one of the largest exporters of food and agricultural products on the planet. Herreran Overseas Territories After the conclusion of the Anglo-Herreran war, the then British Overseas Territories were reintigrated as the Insular Areas of the Herreran Empire; they are under the jurisdiction and sovereignty of the Herrera. Herrera retains responsibility for defence and foreign relations. Faction relations Tchvonian's People Republic of Tchvonia' '- Positive+ Tchvonia and Herrera re-established diplomatic relations during 2018, perhaps surpassing the previous high point of their relations as of 2019. The Commonwealth of Asana' '- Positive The Asanan Commonwealth has remained a loyal subject of the Empire and has supported their overlords loyally. Grand Duchy of Samogitia' '- Positive The Grand Duchy of Samogitia and Herrera maintain a healthy trading and economical relationship. Firebrand Confederation - Positive The Firebrand Confederation has, since it's resurgence, shown a very positive approach towards Herrera. They have been granted a base in Herreran territory and have provided vital support to the Herreran war effort. Republic of New Hansa - Positive The Republic of New Hansa re-established contact after the Firebrand Confederation's resurgence. Likewise to Firebrand, a Joint Air Force base has been built in both Herrera and New Hansa. Alongside this, they have also supported the Herreran war effort greatly. Islamic Caliphate of Syria - Very Negative The Islamic Caliphate of Syria has not been recognised by the Empire as a sovereign state; It is merely viewed as a facade of the Anointed Warriors of Allah, a terrorist organisation and sworn enemy of the Empire.Category:Factions Category:Active Factions Category:V5 Factions Category:V6 Factions Category:V7 Factions Category:V8 Factions Category:V9 Factions Category:Central Pact Category:Herreran Empire Category:Le Pacte international d'Amiens Category:Nation Factions